Promise Me
by livin' in love
Summary: Ren's starting to feel a certain attraction to Pirika. Maybe the feeling is mutual?RenxPiri, slight YohxAnnaxHao HoroxTamao  Chapter One is up!
1. Prologue: It still is

**A/n: Hi. So this is my first story. I really hope you read and review. And I'd really appreciate comments and suggestions. So I think some characters will be Occ, but I tried. ", -On with the story-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Too bad.**

**Summary: A promise is what he left her; and now that he's back in her life, is she still waiting?**

**Pairings: RenxPirika, slight AnnaxYohxHao, HoroxTamao**

_Promise me_

_Prologue: It still is_

"Pirika! Get your damn brother and that stupid Tao to shut up!" The resident ice-queen Anna ordered over the argument outside.

The fourteen-year-old Ainu girl sighed and set off to do the task. It was the same as always, even though the Shaman Tournament is over. The sun is still shining; the birds are still flying, and unfortunately, Horo and Ren are still always fighting. There were some changes, however, like Yoh becoming Shaman King, Hao given another chance, but it pretty much is the same.

"Shark-head! Ni-san!" The blue-haired beauty said as soon as she found them, which wasn't that hard, "Anna-san doesn't like the noise! Go inside!"

Horo glanced at his sister, "No."

She glared.

He glared.

She glared harder.

He sighed and left, mumbling incoherent words.

Pirika now turned to the smirking Tao, "Pointy…"

His beautiful golden eyes narrowed, "Ainu"

She approached him tentatively, with pleading eyes, "Ren-san, please?"

Ren Tao stuck his nose to the air, "Better, weakling."

She knew it wasn't an insult. He knew it was just a tease. They knew they were flirting, but they didn't mind.

Pirika opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"I'm leaving for China," his features softened, "I'll –ah-" A blush. "Miss you."

Her eyes widened slightly, and as for now, she ignored his second statement, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"How Long?!" Tears threatened to fall.

"I don't know."

A hug. A promise. A change.

"I'll miss you too, Ren" came her reply.

A smirk, "Of course you will"

"Jerk!"

**A/n: Done with the prologue. ", Please review.**


	2. Chapter One: Charm me

**A/n: Hi. So this is my first story. I really hope you read and review. And I'd really appreciate comments and suggestions. So I think some characters will be Occ, but I tried. A Time skip happened here so the ages are now are:**

**Pirika/ Tamao- sixteen**

**Ren/Horo/Anna/Yoh/Hao-seventeen**

**Jun/Pailong-twenty-two**

**", -On with the story-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Too bad.**

**Summary: A promise is what he left her; and now that he's back in her life, is she still waiting for him?**

**Pairings: RenxPirika, slight AnnaxYohxHao, HoroxTamao**

_Promise me_

_Chapter One: Charm Me_

'Click'

'Click'

'Click'

"Ren-sama!!"

"Marry me!"

The now seventeen-year-old Chinese Teen model ignored the paparazzi, trying to keep his cool facade and wishing to use Bason on them. He posed for a few pictures and went inside the building, searching for his older sister. Really, he was thankful the guards would keep the fans and reporters out.

"Hi Ren-kun!"

Except her.

Ren turned around to face the annoying and clingy fan-girl, "Mei"

Almost as if automatically, she latched herself to his arm, giggling and cooing directly to his ear, "Yes, Ren-kun?"

"Get— "

Fortunately, Jun arrived right on time to stop her brother's rude outburst. She stiffly turned to the black-haired girl, "Well, hello."

Pailong nodded his greetings behind his mistress, "Master Ren."

Ren scowled, going inside Jun's office, "Nee-chan!"

She sighed, "Coming Lenny"

* * *

Mei Li is a beautiful girl, like what her name means. Sure, sometimes, more like every time, she is very ambitious, possessive and talkative, but she is very beautiful causing tons of men to fall for her. Ren, in her mind, is her fiancé; so it is normal for her to listen in, right? Right. That's why she's there, crouched in front of Jun's office door, ruining her expensive dress.

To say Jun and Ren, even Pailong didn't sense her highness's presence would be a downright lie. As both of them have powerful shaman skills, they easily felt her existence; the thing is, they don't exactly mind.

The twenty- two year old green-haired lady moaned as she leaned against a wall; her hand rested on her desk, brow raised at her brother, "Are you coming with me this time?"

Ren shrugged, "Where?!"

Pailong answered his question nonchalantly; his hand came to rest on the telephone, "Funbari. Should I tell them of your arrival?!"

"Uh" He shook his head, struggling for a believable excuse, "I'm busy with photo shoots."

Pailong and Jun shared a look and his sister smoke, almost smugly, "She'll be there this year."

The teen fought down a blush under the watchful gaze of the two love- er.. best friends. "Excuse me?! She isn't of my concern."

Jun grinned, knowing her baby brother well, "Lenny, she's the reason you want to return to Japan." A puppy-dog face. "What happened? Did two years in China change your friendship?" A sweet coo- two sweet, "Go there and make things right."

"She and I are—" Ren grimaced, hesitating for a moment before proudly declaring, "I'll go with you."

Jun leered, "Because—"

"Don't push it Jun" Ren glared icily at her, "My reasons are none of your concern."

As a good sister, she should tease him of course. "Ohh.. Touchy."

* * *

Mei's mind was racing with thoughts. 'He's going to Japan! I gotta go too!' 'Who is this girl? I'll destroy her!'

Ren, however, was now preoccupied talking to his agent, yelling once in a while. "Yong! Cancel all of my shoots." A pause. "Why? I'm going to Japan." Silence. "What do you mean you can't? Do something!" A sigh, "Fine, tell them they can follow me to Japan." Slam. He hung up. "Great, just great."

Mei walked seductively toward him, "Ren-kun?"

"Hmm" Truth be told, he was tired.

"I'll go with you." Adorable… well not to Ren.

"No." It was stern, yet calm.

"Please.." She begged.

"No" his reply was weary. His eyes were closed. He just wanted to shut this world out, to rest if for a while. And suddenly, after 5 months of trying to forget her, her face appears again. And he gains his strength, _'I miss you'_

"Please" Mei was oblivious to Ren's reverie, "Please.."

"No." A firm answer. A demanding command, and yet, she came anyway.

* * *

"Ren's coming back?!" Yoh repeated disbelieving, talking with Jun on the phone, "That's great."

Horo heard him, loud and clear, despite him shoving large gulps of food into his mouth, "Pointy's back! Yey- uh" Gulp. Chomp, chomp. Gulp. "I mean No!!!"

A pink-haired girl giggled at his antics, "I think he's going to be bringing his fans though." She handed Horo another sandwich, "Here, Horo-kun."

"He better not bring them in my house!" Anna muttered darkly. Then, noticing Yoh, "Get to training!"

"Hai." He recognized her anger being her fiancé and he knew better than to argue.

* * *

Everyone was asleep in Ren's jet, Jun, Pailong, Mei, the reporters.. everyone, except for Ren and, well, the pilot. He looked out the window and stared. Ren swore he saw her face smiling at him, like always. "Stupid girl," he whispered fondly "Plaguing my mind."

He closed his weary eyes, still submerged in memories of her- of them. He saw his fifteen-year-old self and the goddess.

_"I'll ah.. miss you."_

_She hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you too, Ren"_

He still remembered what she looked like on that day. The day, Ren grudgingly admitted, that he considered her as more than his friend. Ren Tao fell in love with her. Childishly, innocently, he adored her.

Ren smirked arrogantly, willing his feelings to fade away, "Who wouldn't miss me?"

* * *

"They're gonna be here today?" Horo asked excitedly as he inhaled his breakfast the next morning.

"Yes, Horo-kun" Tamao shyly told him, pouring him juice. The moment Tamao decided to pursue Horo instead of Yoh may be the beat day of her life- and Horo's.

"Thanks Tammy." Horo said, drooling at the food. So, maybe not; but at least she finally accepted Yoh's fate to be Anna's husband.

* * *

"Pailong" Jun whispered secretively, "We need to do something about uncle." She glanced at Ren's peacefully sleeping figure, "Fast"

The warrior nodded, agreeing, "For Master Ren"

* * *

"Ren!" Yoh greeted, the second the jet landed and Ren came out- followed by the paparazzi, "What's up!"

Jun addressed everyone, paying no attention to the cameras clicking every time, to ease Ren's supposed anxiousness.

If he was looking for Pirika, he didn't show it, "Yoh, Boro, Tamao, Anna-san, P—Uh.. Hi"

"Pointy!" Anna taunted, still keeping her straight face.

"How dare you call Ren-kun that name!" Mei appeared, looking extremely pissed. She glared at the stoic itako.

"Who are you?" Horo inquired dumbly, staring freely at the girl.

"I'm Mei Li, daughter of the president of China Network Corp." The dazzling girl said proudly, "Also, Ren-kun's my future husband"

Camara clicks. Reporter's voices and questions.

Ren almost waited for Pirika to come to his rescue or, to tease him; but it didn't happen, she didn't come and he wouldn't ask his wide-eyed friends. "Shut up."

Jun stifled her laughs, "Now, now, Lenny. You don't want to upset your fiancée"

The Chinese boy gritted his teeth. The reporters were having a field day. "She is NOT my fiancée"

* * *

"I want that." Pointing to a silver necklace with a sapphire heart-shaped pendant.

The owner told him of the price, "For whom is it for, young man?"

"A would-be girlfriend." He simply answered, paying and taking the package, "She will be mine."

**A/n: so that concludes the first chapter! Please Read and review.**


End file.
